Putting Aside Our Differences
by Heerorelena
Summary: She saved him from certain death, he doesn't know it was her. How will she let him know that it was her who saved him? [Kikyo - Inuyasha - Kagome love triangle]
1. Prologue: Kikyo's Task

Hehe, my second Inuyasha fanfic...hopefully better then the first. oO; A love triangle between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. I can never decide on the pairings although I don't like Kagome that much. And I got the idea for this fic off the little mermaid...wellzz, part of it. Not the whole thing. Don't worry, it's not an Inuyasha and Little Mermaid crossover, it's just that I got the idea from it.

Unlike the other one, I've got this whole thing planned out. Wellzz, I've got the other fic planned out as well, but ya know. I tend to get lazy on updateting that one. So I'll try to update more often than I do. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha or the Little Mermaid, never have and never will. All I own is this stupid plot.

* * *

**Summary:** Kikyo is a demon and was assigned to watch over a human village. One day, Inuyasha was injured very badly, and Kikyo healed his wounds and she took him to the human village and left him there. Kagome found him and took care of him. When Inuyasha awoke, he saw Kagome and thought that she had saved him. But Kikyo had fallen in love with Inuyasha and now she must find a way to make him understand that...

* * *

**Prologue: Kikyo's task **

The sun was setting. Kikyo watched in awe at the horizon before her. Never had she seen anything quite like that before. The sight was breathtaking, and she only wished that she could share it with someone...someone special. Sighing silently, Kikyo placed herself on the grass and lean against the huge oak tree on the little hilltop she was standing on.

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned at the sound of her name.

A young girl at around her age was running up the hill towards her. She had long red hair that glowed brightly against the setting sun, her tail swinging this way and that as she ran. She was dressed in white and had pointy ears on both side of her head, mostly covered by her thick long hair.

"What it is Ayame?"

The girl stopped beside Kikyo and panted. She then looked up at Kikyo.

"Kouga wants to see you," she said at last. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm serious!" Ayame protested at Kikyo, who doesn't seem to believe her.

Kikyo closed her eyes for a split second and let out a second sigh.

"Alright then," she said at last. "But you better be right,"

Ayame nodded her head quickly and Kikyo stood up and slowly made her way down the hill. Ayame followed close behind her.

"So why does Kouga wants to see me?" Kikyo said after a short period of silence.

"Well..." Ayame thought for a minute, placing her hand on her chin to look thoughtful, even though Kikyo didn't see her.

"I think it's about that new village that had settled near this forest a while back," Ayame said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think he believes that they might hold a threat to us. I don't know why he thinks that way..." Ayame paused and let the sentence hang.

Kikyo considered this for a short minute. Now why would Kouga feel threatened by humans. Although Kikyo had heard a lot about the humans, never before had she actually seen one before. Many members of the demon tribe had seen them before, Kikyo was curious and wanted to see them too. But she remembered Kouga's words, Never let any of those humans see you, they may seem peaceful but they are very violent. Our race might cease to exist if they ever find out about us. Humans and demons can never live peacefully along one another!

She was only curious...

Both girls continue to walk in silence, soon they came across a clearing. In the center was a big round boulder with pretty much a flat surface. Near the boulder stood Kouga, he was talking to one of the demons. It was Hakkaku, I believe.

Kouga senses Kikyo's presence and turned around to face her.

"You're here at last, took you long enough." Kouga growl softly and walk towards Kikyo gesturing Ayame and Hakkaku to leave.

Kikyo watched as Ayame and Hakkaku leave.

"Is this important?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Nah," he replied. "Just don't want them nosing around. It's none of their business after all" He flashed her a smile before continueing what he was going to say.

"There's a human village near our forest, I want you to keep an eye on it."

"Why all of a sudden, they were there for quite a while arent they?"

"Yeah...but lately there are soldiers moving into the village. I'm sure they're not going after us, but just to be sure."

Kikyo nodded.

"You know the rules right? Don't ever let them see you..."

"I know," Kikyo said silently.

"Good," Kouga pat Kikyo and began to walk away slowly. "Get some rest, I want you to start tonight."

* * *

Okies, I know it's a really short chapter, but it's the prologue so...ya know. o.O; 

Anyways, so ya like? Don't like? Please, compliments and criticism are more than welcomed. And drop a reviews, me likes reviews.


	2. I: Love at First Sight

Hallo everyone, did ya miss me?

:complete silence:

Yeah...anyways, I've finally got this chappie updated. Been a while o.O Anyways, my excuse is that me gots lazy and me gots some stuff to keep me busy. (Hint. Hint. School) Hehe, so yeah, here's your fic! XD

* * *

** Disclaimer: **Do I look like some rich, talented woman to you? **  
**

* * *

**Chapter I - Love at First Sight**

"Be careful sweetheart."

"Stop hitting me!"

"And I want that over here."

"Ack! You idiot!"

"Yum, this is good..."

"Hey dad!"

"Let go of my hair!"

Kikyo twitch her ears slightly, silently cursing herself for the keen ears that she have. She was some distance away from the village and she can still hear what they were saying to one another.

Ahh! It's so annoying! Sure, it was interesting at first. She _wanted _to see what humans were like, how they talk and whatever, but this is getting ridiculous! It's only been two days and she's slowly going mad. No wonder why there weren't any volunteers for the job! It's maddening hearing a hundred different conversation going on in your head at once.

Now why did Kouga picked her again? Oh yeah, that's right. She's the sane one in the whole tribe! Ah, what a harsh life it is...just to be sane. And now it seems, she was going _insane! _Now why does _she_ have to do the job again. Oh right, she knew the answer to that already...

Oh, what will they do when she comes back? Sure, someone will take over, but how long will they last? Hmph, not very long.

Closing her eyes and opening them again, Kikyo turned to look at the village. The people moving around are so tiny. And for some strange and unexplainable reason, she wanted to be a part of the picture, she wanted to be part of those humans running aimlessly around the small village. She lectured herself for the fifth time that day. I was indeed a stupid thought. But she can't helped her own desire. She wanted to be down there, she wanted desperately just to be part of their world and live a carefree life. They don't have to constantly worry about other humans running into their forest and discovering their secret.

Yes, that is exactly what she and the other demons are doing. Hiding in fear that one day the humans will discover their existence and would want to _harm_ them.

It's because they don't understand, Kouga would always say. And as much as she herself hate to admit, he was right and they can never live among one another peacefully. Humans and demons cannot be together at peace...and that is the hurtful truth that she was forced to accept. Why she wanted to live among the humans...she wasn't quite sure herself.

Standing up from her position on the high hilltop in a big shaded tree, where she can stay without risking a chance of being spotted by anybody, not that they can see her seeing as to how far she was from the village herself, she hum a silent tune to herself...the tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was still a child, but...

Kikyo shook her head, hoping that the thought would leave her as well, but she knows very that it cant, because she tried it...many times before.

She stopped humming halfway through the song, oh what it is? I can't remember!

Before she can get back to humming her tune, something inside her head made her stop. It was one of the voices back at the village. She turn around and look at the village. The peoples seemed to have stopped moving. Instead, they were all gathered at the gate of the village.

_Hmm...I wonder what is up with them._

"Make way, make way," the voice said. It was a deep voice, definitely a man's voice.

Deciding that it's none of her business, she slump down on her spot and continue to hum with her eyes close. _It's probably nothing important_, she told herself, ignoring that man's voice as he continue.

"All right," said another voice. This one made Kikyo snap her eyes open. Her heart skip a beat. It wasn't a deep voice, it was a gentle voice that sends out soft vibrations. Hearing him speak makes her want to melt.

Immediately, her attention was on the village. She was curious now, she want to find the owner of the voice that made her heart skip a beat. It was hard now because the villagers are beginning to chatter and its hard to separate one from the other.

Slowly and very slowly, the crowd around the village gate was disappearing, and once the area was clear, Kikyo can make out quite a number of soldiers standing at the gate. They all look similar, with their armors and weapons. But her eyes fell upon a young man with long black hair. Squinting her eyes to have a closer look at the mysterious young man, Kikyo wasn't able to make anything but his long stack of hair, after all, he _did_ have his back to her.

Deciding that it was hopeless just staring at the man's back, Kikyo leap from trees to trees and came upon one that was close enough to the village for her to have a closer look at the young man. Kikyo stared at him in awe, he was...what expression did they use again? _Oh well, doesn't matter,_ she thought, but he is very gorgeous. His creamy-white skin and intense brown eyes, and not to mention his long black hair. Almost everything about him made her heart want to beat at twice its speed. Especially his voice!

The young man was wandering around the village by himself, peeking in at several huts and making short conversations with some of the villagers. Kikyo observed him until nightfall. He was going to sleep, and even though she wasn't the least bit tired, she herself need some rest too.

Going to back to her little "spot" on the tree was on a few hours back, Kikyo ponder about the young man. He was a human. But Kikyo had the slightest idea that she was...in love. She - Kikyo, a demon, had indeed fallen in love...with a human? It makes no sense to Kikyo, but as of that moment, images of the young man was flashing through her mind. Making her wonder why.

Is this...what love is? Kikyo said out loud, to on one in particular. She smile as another flash of the man went through her mind. The sun had not completely set yet, some rays can be seen visible n the horizon. On her spot, it was high enough for her to observe the sight. Her favorite sight.

Pretty soon, the night had engulf the sun rays completely, darkening the sky. Little shining stars are slowly becoming visible and Kikyo was ready to fall asleep.

Getting up, she yawn-ed and taking one last glance at the village she quickly made her way back to their little "hideout". Kouga will freak out if she doesn't come back on time...

* * *

**And to answer some of the reviews:** This is like a love triangle, so there's no specific pairings, it's like in the series, we don't know if Inuyasha will end up with Kikyo OR Kagome...so, just hope I've cleared that up. And answer the question why this is in the KikyoXInuyasha category...well, this IS from Kikyo's point of view, so... 

And NO, Kikyo is NOT a wolf-demon, she's just a demon. Kouga being leader of the demon tribe has nothing to do with it. I just picked a random person and make them leader.

(So I hope I've cleared some things up)XD

And of course, I'd like to give lots of thanks to all those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Reminds me that there are actually people out there reading, so I feel more motivated to update faster!

* * *

So, reviews anyone? I know you guys are out there, so why don't ya drop a review? XD Me try to get the next one updated soon, so yeah. Good days. XD 


End file.
